fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchained Bonds: Friends Among Enemies
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Friends Among Enemies ---- "Alright! I won't run anymore!" Blanco announced exasperated, tired of the cat and mouse game. "Let's just do this now." "Whaddya talking about?" Jaegan said innocently. Tilting his head, he squinted at the man below him. "I'm just doing as I was told: to chase you and that's it." "What the- so you never wanted to fight?" Blanco exclaimed dumbfounded. "He was just chasing me for kicks?!" Jaegan walked closer to Blanco and looked around, as if to see if anyone was around to hear them. "Look, I'm not supposed to be tellin' ya this but...I don't work for Alejandro, never have." he confessed. "I work for the one who actually calls all the shots, his younger brother. I'm only around because his right-hand man wouldn't have had the patience for Al's plan, he would've blown this pile of dirt to Hell upon arrival." Blanco still appeared to be on edge, so Jaegan sighed deeply and continued explaining. "I'm here to watch over Alejandro because his little brother, that's the King of my realm to you, asked his right-hand man who didn't want to come so here I am." "Well I'll be damned..." Blanco whistled, running his hands through his hair. "So with the other guy, we never had to fight him in the first place?" "Oh no, you had to." Jaegan chuckled, remembering how he watched from a secure hiding spot as Regana had lost his temper. "Your friend really pissed him off didn't he? Oh man, make sure to tell 'em thanks for the show. It was priceless seeing him foam at the mouth for a human." "Anyway, Regana is apart of the group that I'm in but he was sent along with me 'cause he's pretty damn strong." Jaegan continued. "Al really wanted to prove somethin' to his baby brother, so we're just here to make sure it follows through, although it won't." "You...want him to fail?" Blanco asked, the confusion returning to his voice. He shook his head and thought over all the information he was willingly given. "How does that benefit you? Are you planning on destroying the Earth by getting rid of Cross at the last minute?" "You're reading wayyy too deep into what I'm saying, man." Jaegan said, leaning against the wall of the alley. He closed his eyes and blew his bangs out of his eyes, leaving Blanco in his thoughts. "I have no interest in conquering the Earth with Alejandro. My actual boss wants to do it at a later date, so I guess I'll actually have to participate then." "You're not making this any clearer for me." Blanco sighed. "Why are you even telling me this? Won't you get killed or something?" At this, Jaegan threw his head back and bursted out in laughter. "Alejandro? Killing me?" he sputtered. "Are we reading from our dream journals or something? He would never be able to kill me, only a few people can accomplish such a feat. My boss, his lackey and a really, really tiny girl. I'm only tellin' ya because I'm outta here." "You're just gonna leave? Just like that?" Blanco sweatdropped. "Gia wasn't kidding when she said demons hate their own kind..." "Yeah, we can fight when the circumstances are actually ''bound to pose a real threat." Jaegan said, shrugging his shoulders. Blanco watched in awe as the man before him who was supposed to be an enemy, a threat to the city, was just...leaving! Without any hesitation or force! ''"Is this opposite day or something?" ''Blanco thought to himself, sure he was losing his mind. ''"Maybe it's April Fools, I should've checked the calandar on my way out this morning." Lifting his arm, he opened a dark portal. "If you think Regana was able to destroy nearly half the city without even standing up, just wait until the rest of us get here. For now, I suggest you get rid of those clones he left behind. They multiply by the hour." "I can assure you that your boss' plan won't succeed either." Blanco said determinedly. Jaegan smirked at Blanco's audacity. "You've got moxie, I like that." he nodded. "But we'll see when it happens, won't we?" Jaegan stepped into the portal and sensed Blanco taking a slight step forward. Reaching his head back out of the dark matter, the Etherious decided to leave the Fire Master with some words of advice. "Don't follow me in, you'll disintegrate." Jaegan warned, making a clicking noise and making a finger gun gesture at Blanco. As soon as he disappeared along with the dark matter, Blanco took off to find his team and do exactly what he had been told to do but just a bit different. Instead of taking out the smaller fish, he would capture the biggest one in the pond. One way or another, he was going to have to end Regana.